


Title Pending

by AlexanderPeterson



Series: Title Pending [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Boys In Love, Eventual Romance, Fantasy, LGBT characters, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance, Slow Burn, tags to be added as this goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderPeterson/pseuds/AlexanderPeterson
Summary: What happens when the prince falls in love with the baker?*Original work. In progress.*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome!! I'm pretty much reworking this story from the ground up so pardon me if I don't get around to updating very often. I really enjoyed this when I first started developing it about seven years ago, and I just fell in love with these characters and this world again. I hope you'll enjoy them as well.
> 
> Ready for an adventure~?  
> Let's go!

The sun was just starting to peak over the horizon and the grounds of the palace were blissfully quiet as a boy gently pushed open the doors, his bare feet hardly making a sound on the cold marble floors. The sound of heavy footsteps echoing down the hall made him jump and he hurried the other way, cursing his bad timing. The guards would be changing shifts about this time, and he dreaded to think what would happen to him if he were caught. His pace quickened further when he heard a door creak open and another set of footsteps, not as heavy, but with long strides full of purpose.

“Sha!” The boy froze when a strong hand grabbed him by the wrist. “Where have you been?” The older boy that had grabbed him hissed. Sha rolled his eyes and yanked his arm away.

“I haven't been anywhere Daren. I just woke up.”

“Don't lie to me. Look at yourself. You're filthy!”

“I was in the garden!” He snapped back. “Anyway. It's none of your business where I go. I can take care of myself you know.”

“You're still a child! You were outside the walls again weren't you?” Sha looked down and shuffled his feet.

“No...” He muttered.

“You were with that baker's son again, weren't you.” It wasn't a question. It was an accusation. “How many times have mother and father told you about doing that!?”

“Why do you all care so much about where I go and who I'm friends with!? Kane and his family are kind to me!”

“Of course they are, you idiot!” Sha cried out when Daren grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. “You're the _prince_. You are _royalty_. It's their job to be nice to you!” Sha's eyes widened and tears started to blur his vision.

“No! You're wrong! They care about me!”

“Your _family_ cares about you! And you're driving a wedge between us with your behavior. You. Are. Royalty, Sha, and it's about time you started acting like it.”

“I hate you!”

“You ungrateful little-” Sha raised his arms to cover his face when his brother brought up a hand to strike him.

“Daren!” Both brothers froze. “Don't you have somewhere to be?”

“Mother...” Daren turned to face the woman coming down the hall and Sha backed up a pace. “Sha was outside the walls again last night.”

“I will handle your brother. You have lessons to attend.” Sha could see the muscle in Daren's jaw twitch and he clenched his fists at his sides. “Go.”

“We aren't through here.” Daren pushed past Sha, bumping his shoulder harshly. The younger prince crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall, glaring at his brother's back as he left.

“Now Sha. Is what Daren said true? Have you been outside the walls again?” He tightened his arms around himself and looked away. “Dearest. You must answer me.”

“...yes... I was just in the First District though! I wanted to see the fireworks... The spring festival is starting soon.” Sha's mother put a gentle hand on his shoulder, guiding him to a seat by the window.

“Sha, look at me. Someday, your father and I won't be here anymore, and you will have many more responsibilities. You must be ready for that day, and spending your time in town among commoners is not going to prepare you for taking your throne.”

“I don't even want it... I never wanted it...”

“But you _are_ the one who will take it. It was written the day you were born, by your grandfather. He saw in you, a better heart than your brother. You cannot change his will.”

“But Daren wants it. I don't want this!” Angry tears spilled from Sha's eyes and he wiped them away, leaving a streak of dirt across his cheek. “I don't want any of this!”

“You cannot escape your birth!” His breath caught in his throat. His mother never raised her voice... She was the picture of grace and civility. “You were born into royalty, Sha. You will always be royal. No matter what you do, no matter how far you go... You will always be royal. Now. Go wash up and have your breakfast. Then go to your lessons.” His mother stood and started down the hall. “Your place is here with us. Not with commoners.”

 

~

 

_Tink!  
_

_Tink!  
_

_Tink!_

 

Sha woke later that night to a sharp tapping at his window. He sat up and rubbed his eyes in the dark, looking over at his window in time to see a pebble bounce off the glass. He hurried to the window and pushed it open as quietly as he could, looking down into the courtyard and smiling.

“Kane!” He called happily, quietly. “Come up, quick!” The boy in the courtyard grinned back up at him and climbed up to Sha's second-story window easily, hauling himself into his room with a huff.

“Hey Sha. I thought you were coming back to watch the fireworks with me tonight.” Sha looked away when he saw the disappointment in the other boy's eyes.

“I'm sorry Kane... I was going to, but mother and Daren caught me coming home this morning... Mother and father posted a guard by my door. I wasn't able to sneak out...”

“Why do they do that?! It's not fair!” Sha shushed his friend when his voice started to rise.

“I know...” He sighed and looked back over his shoulder at his door. “I'll try to come out again soon. But you should go... The guards will probably be making another round again soon. You should hurry. I don't want you to get caught.”

“They can't catch me, Sha. You'll try to come to town for the festival, right?” Kane smiled hopefully, his blue eyes bright in the moonlight, and Sha's heart skipped a beat.

“Of course I'll try!” He leaned in to hug his friend and lingered, pressing his face into his shoulder. He smelled like the bakery. When he broke the hug, Kane held out a hand to him with his pinky extended.

“Promise?”

“Promise.” Sha nodded and looped his finger with Kane's, smiling.

“I'll hold you to it.” Sha didn't have time to process the quick kiss that Kane pressed to his cheek before he was out the window again. He could only watch as his friend darted across the lawns to hide in the shadow of a nearby tree while guards circled the area. Sha's heart hammered in his chest when one got too close to his hiding place for comfort. He debated causing a distraction, but before he could make up his mind, the man had moved on and he saw Kane make a run for the wall. Guilt tugged at his heart when he laid back down. He should have let him stay longer... They hardly ever got to see each other as it was. It was just too risky...

 

~

 

_Seven years later..._

 

“Your Highness! Get back here!” Sha Ravenhearst, now nearing his eighteenth birthday, ran through the busy streets of Minera, laughing as he ducked around one of the palace guards.

“Forget it!” He called back over his shoulder, turning a corner only to run straight into four other guards. “Damn it!” He huffed, skidding to a stop and scrambling to find his footing again, darting back into the crowd on the main street. “Sorry!” He apologized over his shoulder again and again as he bumped into people passing by.

“Somebody grab him!” The head of the guard yelled from down the street. Sha looked around desperately before ducking into a small shop and hiding behind a rack full of bolts of fabric, bending down to catch his breath, brushing dust from his knees.

“Bit early for you to be causing trouble, isn't it Your Highness?” He jumped and turned at the voice behind him.

“Jay! Lovely to see you again. You don't mind if I hide out for a bit do you?”

“The longer you wait, the more angry your brother will be you know.” The woman who ran the shop, Jay, a shape shifter, leaned against the counter with her arms crossed over her chest.

“I'm not going back this time.”

“You've said that before Highness.” She sighed. “You're more than welcome to stick around though.” Her sharp green eyes were following someone on the street. She reached into the pocket of her apron and pressed a key into Sha's hand. “You know which room. Hurry.” Sha glanced over his shoulder and saw the pack of guards closing in on the small shop.

“Thanks Jay.” He whispered, hurrying to the back and unlocking the door to Jay's bedroom. He heard the bell on the front door jingle and Jay's cheerful greeting as he shut the door behind him. Pressing his ear to the wood to see if he could make out any of the conversation, he clearly heard the head of the guard demanding to know his whereabouts, but Jay's response was quiet in comparison. He barely heard her respond that she hadn't seen him since the Spring Festival. Heavy booted steps circled the shop a few times before Jay gave a sharp whistle.

“You're scaring off my customers.” She snapped. Sha thought he heard a quiet ' _sorry ma'am_ ' from one of the guards and snickered when he heard their footsteps leaving. Once he'd heard the bells on the front door again he let out a sigh of relief and sank down into a chair on the other side of the room, rubbing the spot over his left eye to stave off the headache that was creeping up on him.

' _It'll rain soon..._ ' He thought, glancing outside before closing his eyes, resting his cheek in his hand.

 

“Sha?” There was a soft hand on his shoulder. “Your Highness, wake up.” He squeezed his eyes shut tighter. When had he fallen asleep? “Come on now. It's nearly noon.” His eyes snapped open and he sat up straight.

“It's noon?” He rubbed his eyes and fought back a yawn. Jay hummed and nodded.

“I came to get you not long after the guards left but you were asleep. I figured you must need it. You're not one for napping.”

“I'm sorry. I didn't sleep well last night.”

“It's alright.” Jay patted him on the shoulder and smiled. “I was just locking up for a bit to get some lunch. Do you want to come with me?” Sha's eyes lit up at that.

“Absolutely! I'll pay. As a thank you for hiding me.” He smiled back.

“You don't have to do that.” Jay waved him off as he followed her out the front of her shop.

“But I _want_ to!” He protested.

“But you wont _have_ to.” Sha wasn't sure he liked the mischievous grin on Jay's face.

“What do you mean?” He asked cautiously, one eyebrow raised.

“You'll see.” Sha rolled his eyes at his friend's cryptic answer but stopped short when he realized where they were. He hadn't been paying attention when he'd left Jay's shop, but now when he looked around at the storefronts around him, his heart started racing.

“No.” He gasped. “No, no, no! Jay, what are you doing!?” He cried, grabbing her arm.

“Oh come _on_ Your Highness! You know he's got to be dying to see you.” Jay insisted, tugging him along.

“But it's been _months_ since the last time I was there! What if he's angry with me?”

“You're worrying over nothing.” Jay rolled her eyes. “I promise. He'll be thrilled.” Sha bit his lip and pulled his cloak tighter around his shoulders as Jay pushed open the door to a smaller shop, tucked between an inn and a jeweler. It was an unassuming building, with faded paint, a sign that hung a little crooked, and a door that creaked in protest when it opened. But none of that mattered. Reputation kept this place running and the smell of cakes and fresh bread were more than enough to draw in any travelers that happened to pass by.

Sha slipped in quietly behind Jay and let his eyes wander. The inside was kept up a bit better than the outside, a couple small tables sat along the back wall and the heat from the ovens would be more than enough to keep the small space warm during the winter, but with summer just around the corner it was a bit stifling.

“Belle! Can you bring me another tin of tea from the back please!” Sha shrunk back, trying not to be seen.

“Right away!” A girl with sandy hair and voice lighter than air brushed by him without a second glance, but the sharp blue eyes of the shop's owner had been following her movements, and had settled on him.

“Sha?” He tried to duck behind Jay but she grabbed him by the shoulders.

“Oh no you don't.”

“Sha!” The owner ducked around the counter and rushed over, sweeping the prince off his feet and into a tight embrace. “By the Goddess... It's so good to see you again.”

“It's good to see you too Kane.” Sha smiled and held back a relieved sigh as he hugged his old friend tight. Kane pulled back first but brought a hand up to cup the back of Sha's neck gently.

“You haven't been to see me in so long... I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about me.” Sha prayed that Kane wouldn't notice how his heart was racing. Gods... He looked so sad.

“I could never forget you Kane.” He smiled, reaching up to touch his friend's cheek. “You were my first real friend. It's just been... hectic lately.”

“I understand.” Kane's soft smile made Sha's stomach flip and he tried not to blush. “Why don't you and Jay grab a table. I'll finish up these last few customers and Belle and I will join you.”

“Sounds perfect.” Jay grinned and pulled Sha over to the only free table. “I told you he would be happy to see you!” Sha crossed his arms and pouted while Jay gloated. “You know...” She leaned in and lowered her voice. “Kane talks about you all the time, Your Highness.”

“Don't tease me!” He sputtered back.

“Not teasing. He really does. He's been worried sick about you.” Sha looked down at his lap, his cheeks burning with shame. “You're important to him.”

“Why?”

“Well because he-” Jay was cut off when Kane knocked her on the back of the head with the spine of a book. “Hey!”

“Nosy.” He scoffed. “Here, this is for you.” He held the book out to Sha. “For your collection.” Sha smiled and started reaching for it but when he thought about the books he'd left behind in the palace his smile faded and he drew his hand back.

“Thank you but... Could you hold on to it for me for now?” Kane gave him a puzzled look but set the book down anyway. He almost looked hurt and Sha stumbled over his next words. “J-Just for a little while! Until I have a place to put it.”

“A place to put it?” Kane raised an eyebrow.

“His Highness has decided to run away from home to live amongst us commoners.” Jay sighed dramatically.

“What!? Your Highness, you can't do that!”

“What have I told you about calling me that?” Sha snapped. “Anyway. I'm free to make my own decisions, aren't I?” He shot his friends a challenging glare and they exchanged a worried glance. “What?”

“It's just... What about your grandfather's vision? He saw _you_ taking the throne. Not Daren. Can you really go against that?” Kane sat down next to him, frowning. “I mean... He's never been wrong before.”

“Well he's wrong this time. I don't want my life to be decided for me like that...”

“Your Highness... All of us are born with a purpose that we have to fulfill.” Jay put a hand on his arm. “I was born to be a seamstress. Kane was born to be a baker. Our families ran these businesses for years before we were born, and we have to carry on that family legacy.”

“Yes, well. Neither of you have siblings. And you enjoy your work. I have an older brother who _should_ be next in line, and I've always hated that place. And the way my family acts. They think that we're superior just because of our name.”

“Names carry power. No matter where you go, people will know your family name. You can't escape that.”

“You sound just like my mother...” Sha muttered. He'd heard the same speech about how he could never run from his birth right from his family for years. “Look. If you two are just going to lecture me and try to get me to go back to the palace, I'm just going to go to Taa's.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Kane held his hands up in defeat. “I'm just worried about you.”

“I'll be fine.” Sha reassured him.

“And what if the guards come back and find you? They'll make you go back.” Jay pointed out.

“They'll have to catch me first. But if they do... I'll go with them. Just to make a formal statement renouncing my name and birth right.”

“Is that really wise, Your Highness?” Sha turned sharply at the familiar voice behind him.

“Kalin! Welcome back.” Kane stood to greet the other man. “It's been a while. What brings the good doctor to the fourth district today?”

“Ahh...” Kalin ran his fingers back through his hair with a sheepish smile. “I'm buying a present for someone. I was thinking... Since strawberries are in season, that some of your cakes would be perfect.”

“Who is this someone?” Kane's eyes were shining with mischief. “Someone we know? No one in your family cares for sweets much.”

“I don't think so.” He shook his head. “They don't live in this district...”

“Kal. Please. I have friends everywhere. Come on. Spill. Who is it?” Jay prodded. When Kalin stammered she gasped. “You're in _love_!”

“Ah! No! That-that's not it!” He denied quickly.

“You _are_! Now I have to know. Who is she? I bet she's beautiful.”

“The most beautiful creature I've ever seen.” Kalin sighed, slumping into a chair. “Honestly. I had no idea someone could be that beautiful.”

“I'll have Belle get those cakes for you.” Kane laughed, patting his friend on the shoulder.

“What about you Kane?” Jay grinned. “Do you have your eye on anyone?” He whipped around and fixed her with a glare.

“None of your business.” He snapped. Sha rolled his eyes. Kane was just as bad a liar as Kalin was.

“You're no fun.” She whined back. “Sha. You've had crushes right?”

“Ah... W-well yeah. I suppose. I've never been able to act on any of my feelings though. Being locked behind a wall and all.” He chanced a glance over at Kane who'd gone to help a customer.

“Is that so?” Kalin raised an eyebrow when he followed Sha's gaze. “Interesting.”

“D-Don't say anything!”

“You have my word Your Highness.” Kalin chuckled.

“So this is the prince. You never told me he was so cute, doctor.” A soft, accented voice tickled Sha's ear as an unfamiliar pair of arms wrapped around him from behind. Kalin laughed when he jumped.

“Don't worry. He's harmless.” He smiled. “Strife, how did you find me?” Sha turned to look at the person that had hugged him and his breath was stolen. He was just a bit shorter than Kalin, with silky black hair that fell to his waist and soft skin that was just a bit darker than his own.

“Pure coincidence.” He smiled back. “You know. I have heard that in this realm it is bad luck for a black cat to cross your path, yet you have taken one into your home.” His dark skin was a stark contrast to Kalin's pale complexion when he put a hand on the doctor's arm.

“I'm not very superstitious.” Kalin hummed. Sha exchanged a glance with Jay, who was staring at the pair slack jawed. “What?” Kalin caught them staring.

“Is this-?”

“The shape shifter who I'm providing a room for?” He interrupted Jay. “Yes. It is. Strife this is Sha Ravenhearst and Jay.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you both. You know. I have not seen another shape shifter since I arrived. I was beginning to think our kind was not common here.” His curious eyes focused on Jay and she smiled.

“Most in this city live in the first or second districts.” She explained. “We're more common further away from the capital though.”

“I see.” He nodded before turning to Sha. “And you... Well I cannot seem to place your heritage, Your Highness.”

“Oh. Um... Well my family is mostly elvish. But my grandmother's father was a human.” Strife narrowed his eyes a little.

“Are you sure?” He tucked a finger under Sha's chin and tipped his face up a bit, then to each side.

“T-That's what all the records say.”

“Strife?”

“I don't think he was a human.” Strife hummed, taking a step back. “You are quite interesting Your Highness. I look forward to getting to know you better.” Sha wasn't sure what that look in his eyes was, or if he liked it, but if Kalin trusted this man, then so would he.

“How can you tell?” Kane asked, coming back from the counter to take the seat next to Kalin.

“Mmm... Well. My mother was quite a powerful mage. It is a bit of magic I suppose. But it just comes to me really. I cannot explain it. But I know you are not human, Your Highness. And you, Kane. You have shape shifter blood. Far, far back in your linage, not enough to have have any affect on you now, but it is there.”

“You don't say.”

“I have noticed that many of the bloodlines in this realm are not as pure as people seem to think they are. There is nothing wrong with having mixed blood, of course, but people around here cling to the idea of a pure heritage.”

“I don't know about where you're from, but here, wars have been fought over race.” Jay sighed and exchanged a look with Kane, who looked down, and Sha fought the urge to hide from them. Both of their fathers had been sent away to war, by the order of his own. He couldn't help the feeling of guilt that crawled back up his throat. He hadn't spoken to Kane for months after his father was sent away, then months more when they'd heard of his passing. Almost two years passed before he was able to look the baker in the eye again.

“There will always be war...” The light in Strife's eyes died a little and he straightened his shoulders. No one else at the table seemed to notice the change in his posture, but Sha did. “No matter what realm you come from... Sometimes it cannot be helped.” Sha had heard those words before... From his father.

“Where are you from, Strife? Your accent is so familiar, but I can't seem to place it.” Jay tilted her head curiously.

“I would rather not discuss my home, if it is all the same.”

“Of course. I didn't mean to pry.” She smiled softly. Strife had drifted closer to Kalin again, his hand resting almost on top of the doctor's.

“You two seem close.” Sha teased, laughing a little when Strife pulled his hand away and Kalin's face went red. “How long have you been staying with Kalin?”

“A month and a half. Maybe two?” Strife exchanged a look with his host, who nodded in agreement.

“I'd say so.”

“And you're just now introducing us!?” Jay gasped. “Were you trying to keep him for yourself Kal?” Now it was Strife's turn to blush.

“I've been busy.” Kalin shrugged. “There's always a ton of people in the clinic during the spring. Strife's been a huge help though.” There was no hiding the fondness in his eyes when he looked at the shape shifter.

“I come from a long line of experienced healers. I do not have the skill my mother had though. I think she would have liked you, doctor.” There was something about the way he spoke that put Sha on edge. He didn't know why, but he felt uneasy when the shape shifter's grey eyes settled on him. He was too familiar. He _knew_ those eyes.

“So you're really not going back this time?” Sha blinked and looked away from Strife when Kalin spoke again.

“I'm going to try.” He sighed. “I've been at this for years. You'd think they would have given up by now.”

“If I know your father, and I do,” Kalin muttered, “he'll stop at nothing to keep you in the palace.”

“You would think Daren would be more than willing to let him go though, wouldn't you?” Kane leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. Sha tried not to squirm when the baker's shoulder brushed against his.

“I thought so too. But it seems like he's the one trying the hardest to get me to stay.”

“You know that he still thinks he's next in line for the throne, right?” Kalin frowned a little. “He doesn't know that he's being groomed to be your advisor.”

“What?” Sha's eyes widened. “No. No, he's got to know. It's common knowledge that I'm supposed to be the one who takes the throne when my mother and father step down. Isn't it?” He looked over at Kane and Jay.

“I only know because you told me.” Kane shrugged.

“Same here.” Jay added. “Now that you mention it though, I've never heard anyone else talk about it. You'd think it'd be pretty heavy gossip.”

“Your grandfather didn't want any competition between the two of you. If anyone told Daren that his title was compromised then your life would be in danger, Your Highness.” Sha felt the ground pitch under him and dread crept up in his throat.

“He... No. Daren may be an ass but he wouldn't _kill_ me. He's my brother.” He could hear the panic in his own voice. The others must have heard it too because Kane sat up a little straighter, putting a hand over his while Jay hushed him gently with a hand on his back when his breath started coming faster. “He- he wouldn't do that.” Kalin's hazel eyes dropped to the floor with guilt while Strife's were full of understanding.

“I'm sorry. It's not my place to tell you such things.” Kalin rose from his seat when Belle came by with a box for him. “I should get back. Thank you Kane.” He shook hands with the baker and dropped a few coins on the table. “Know that you'll have my full support no matter what you do, Your Highness.” Sha nodded and tried to swallow the lump in his throat when he put a hand on his shoulder. “Strife? Are you coming with me or would you like to stay?”

“I should leave as well...” Strife stood slowly, leaning down to touch his forehead to Sha's. “You will be fine. You have wonderful friends who will protect you.” He whispered, smiling. He almost looked sad for a moment before he joined Kalin at the door. “It was lovely meeting you all.”

 

Sha was still shaking after they left. Jay had hurried to the back of the shop to get him some water while Kane moved his chair in closer, putting an arm around him and bringing him to his chest. Sha knew his friend was talking, but the words were indistinct. Kane's touch usually calmed him, but all he could think of was what would happen if Daren found out the truth. The way Kalin had phrased it made him unsure of his brother. He was a capable man. Five years older than him, well trained in combat while Sha had always focused on academics and strategy, and with a temper that could rival the wrath of the gods... Sha knew he would never stand a chance against him. Even if Daren didn't want _him_ dead if he found out, he would still find ways to make him suffer.

“Sha?” He hadn't realized he'd started crying until Kane tipped his face up, wiping at his cheek with his thumb. Fear gripped his heart. Kane was the most important person in the world to him... And Daren hated him. He always had. It was more than his general disdain for common folk. It was pure hatred, and Sha could never figure out the root of it. It didn't matter though... If Daren truly wanted to torture him, all he would have to do would be to take Kane from him. His breath caught in his throat and he felt like he was going to be sick.

“Kane... I...”

“Hey, hey... It's alright. I've got you... I'm not going to let anything happen to you okay?” Kane pulled him into a hug and he returned it, holding on tight and burying his face in his shoulder. “I would die before I let him hurt you...” He squeezed tighter and forced back a sob at those words.

“Don't...” He whispered. “Don't ever say that... Don't ever put yourself in danger because of me...”

“Sha? Are you alright?” Jay wasn't a soft person usually, but when she knew something was wrong, she was wonderful at making it right as best she could. Sha sniffled when she joined their little huddle, her head resting on top of his.

“I'll be fine...” He whispered. Kane's arms tightened around him and he knew he'd been caught in his lie. Thankfully, he wasn't called out on it. He would have been content to stay like that, but the sound of the door creaking open and the bells that hung from it jingling made Kane break away.

“How can I help you?” While Kane got up to tend to his customers, Sha tried his best to wipe the tears off of his cheeks still sniffling while Jay fixed his hair for him.

“They aren't from around here.” She kept her voice low and Sha turned a bit to look at the new comers, two men that he definitely would have remembered seeing in his city. One was taller than Kane by a couple inches, and thin but unmistakably strong, clearly elvish, with fire red hair in a long braid down his back, while the other... He was simply _huge_. He towered over his companion by at least half a foot. Sha shivered a little when he noticed a thick scar running down the side of his head to his neck. He found himself wishing Strife had stayed. There was no way the man in front of him was human. The elf turned a bit and Sha's heart almost stopped when their eyes met. The stranger glared for a split second before he'd gotten a look at him, then gave him a smirk and a wink. He looked down and felt his cheeks go hot when the redhead laughed.

He kept watching from the corner of his eye, looking back down again when the giant caught him looking and fixed him with a glare as he left, joining a woman who had her dark hair pulled up in a bun. The other was taking his time though, and the longer he lingered, the more anxious Sha felt. Even Jay, unshakable as she was, was starting to tap her fingers on the table. She wasn't as subtle about the way she watched the strangers though.

“Hey! Reno! Hurry up. We have to get moving.” The woman had leaned into the shop to snap at the elf and Sha saw him roll his eyes.

“Coming, coming.” His accent was thick. “Can't get a moment's rest.” He sighed, still smiling, after his companion left. “You've got a great place here, my friend.” He reached out to shake Kane's hand.

“Thank you for saying so. Been in the family for generations.” Kane straighted up a bit. Sha stiffened when the stranger, Reno, leaned in to whisper something in Kane's ear, shooting him a glance with a devious smile. He saw his friend's eyes darken and smile fade before he leaned in to respond, his hand visibly tightening around Reno's.

“Alright, alright.” Reno chuckled when he stepped back. “We'll be sure to stop in again if we end up passing through on our return trip.” He waved over his shoulder as he left, joining his companions and heading off down the street. Kane went to the door once they were out of sight, locking it and turning the sign that hung in the window to 'closed', muttering to himself.

“Kane?” Sha had never seen him like this.

“Keep an eye out for them in the future Jay.” Kane's voice came out low and Sha shivered.

“What did that guy say to you?” Jay had stood up when the two of them had been talking, ready to get between them if she needed to.

“Don't worry about it...”

“Are you closing up for the day?” Belle came out of the back room, tying her hair back in a braid. “I'll get going then.” She smiled and put a hand on Kane's shoulder when he nodded stiffly. “Try to rest, okay? You've been working too hard lately. It was good to see you again Jay.” Jay smiled and waved as Belle left through the back door. Once they heard the door shut, Kane slumped into the chair next to Sha, resting his head in his hands.

“Are you alright?” Sha reached out tentatively to put a hand on his back.

“It's nothing. Really. That guy just... He rubbed me the wrong way is all.” He muttered back, relaxing a little.

“I should get back to the shop.” Jay sighed, looking out the window. “Do you need a place to stay Sha?” He froze up a little. He hadn't really thought about it. Really, he'd just planned on heading for the next town over, Lainie, to stay at his friend Taa's inn for a while.

“He can stay with me for now.” Kane sat up again. “If that's alright with you of course.” He added, catching the shock on Sha's face.

“If it's not an inconvenience for you, I'd love to.” He smiled.

“Right. Then I'll be off. Come let me know if you need anything at all you two. My door's always open.”

 

The silence in the small shop after Jay left was almost deafening. Sha could hear his own heart pounding behind his ribs and prayed that Kane couldn't. He couldn't remember the last time he and the baker had really been alone together, but he had a feeling that it hadn't been since they were children. He took a moment to really look at his friend. He hadn't changed much over the years, just gotten taller and stronger. His hair was the same sandy brown, his eyes the same deep blue, his hands just as gentle despite the callouses and scars from the work he did.

“Are you really okay?” He asked softly. Kane smiled at him, reaching over to take his hand.

“I'm fine. I promise. Come on upstairs and we can fix up my room for you. It's not much, but it's comfortable.” Kane pulled him to his feet and let him take the lead to the stairs hidden in the back room of the bakery. About half way up the stairs Sha stopped short and went to turn around, only to find himself face to face with Kane. He held his breath when the other reached out to steady him. “Sha?”

“I-” He shook his head. “Nothing. Sorry. I thought I forgot something downstairs.” He stammered out. Kane's eyes looked even deeper in the dim lighting of the stairwell and he was so _close_. It was frustrating. Sha made himself turn around, hating every second of it, but he was almost sure that he could feel Kane's breath on the back of his neck...

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have any sort of update schedule, I'm sorry.

_Sha tucked himself in a dark corner and held his breath, waiting for the guards to pass. He'd gotten better at sneaking out over the years and he grinned to himself once the hall was quiet again. He made a quick move for the door and slipped out as quietly as he could. Halfway down the front steps, he spotted someone ahead, and stopped short. The stranger had their back towards him, but it was clear that they knew he was there._

_“Where do you think you're going?” Sha froze. He didn't know this voice. His hand moved slowly to his hip and rested on the knife he kept there. He wasn't one for keeping himself armed but the guard captain had insisted on it. He'd gotten it as a gift on his last birthday and had spent the whole next day with his captain learning to use it. It had become one of his most cherished possessions._

_“Who are you?” Sha tried to keep his voice as steady as he could. The person on the path raised their hands to show they weren't armed._

_“It's alright. I have permission to be here.”_

_“Turn around. Let me see your face.” The man turned slowly and Sha squinted to see him better. “Who are you?” He asked again._

_“Kalin Charlamaine. I'm surprised we didn't meet today, Your Highness. I'll be in the employ of your family from now on.” Sha let go of his knife and took a few more tentative steps down the stairs._

_“My parents didn't tell me we would have someone else staying with us.” The closer he got, the clearer he could see Kalin. “And that's usually something they tell me about.”_

_“Oh, I won't be staying here on the grounds. I recently opened a clinic in the First District.” Kalin smiled. “Your father just wanted to secure my services.” Sha perked up at that and hurried the rest of the way down the steps._

_“You're a doctor?” When Kalin nodded, Sha grabbed his hand. “Perfect! Come with me.” He pulled him along the wall to the place he used to sneak out._

_“Your Highness?”_

_“This is my way out. Don't tell anyone about it.” He muttered once they were outside the palace walls. “I was on my way to visit my friend in the city. He's sick, maybe you can help him.”_

_“Your Highness... I don't think it's wise for you to be around your friend if he's ill.” Kalin frowned, but he didn't say anything about him leaving the grounds, and Sha appreciated that._

_“I promised him I would come. I can't break another promise to him...” To his credit, Kalin didn't say anything else, just followed Sha obediently through the city until they came to the bakery. Sha pretended not to see the shock on the doctors face when he pushed open the back door without bothering to knock. Kane knew he was coming and he had been living alone since his father had passed away. He ushered Kalin inside, glancing up and down the street quickly to make sure he hadn't been spotted before closing and locking the door._

_“This way. He lives upstairs.” Kalin just nodded as he followed. Sha cursed quietly when he tripped on the first step, whispering his thanks when the doctor reached out to steady him. It was always so dark in the stairwell. “Kane? Are you still awake?” He called quietly as he made his way down the hall._

_“I'm up...” Kane wheezed back as Sha pushed open his bedroom door, smiling a little. “You came.”_

_“Of course I came.” He sat on the edge of his friend's bed and brushed the hair off of his forehead. “You're burning up...”_

_“I'll be fine.” Kane coughed. “I've had worse. Honest.” His eyes focused on a spot over Sha's shoulder and he sat up slowly. “Don't move.”_

_“What-” Kane was up before Sha could grab him, pushing him to the side and slamming Kalin against the wall, his forearm pressed against his throat._

_“Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house? Did you follow him here?” He demanded._

_“Kane! Wait! I brought him with me. He's a doctor.” Kalin never even flinched but Sha could see him struggling to breathe. “He was leaving the grounds at the same time I was.” Kane backed up a pace, muttering an apology, and Sha went to steady him. His breath was coming in short, uneven gasps and it was more than a little concerning._

_“Sorry to startle you.” Kalin smiled and straightened his clothes. “You seem strong enough, I'm sure you'll be over this in no time, but His Highness insisted I come along to check on you.” Kane started laughing but doubled over in a coughing fit that had Sha and Kalin at his side in an instant, urging him back down into bed._

\---

“Sha?” He jumped, startled out of the memory when Kane put his hands on his shoulders. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah... Just remembering the last time I was in here...”

“You were so worried.” Kane laughed, moving past him and dodging a slap to get into his room.

“D-Don't make fun of me!” Kane's smile when he turned around stopped Sha's heart.

“I'm not. I really did appreciate it. It was... really sweet.” Sha blushed when Kane touched his cheek.. “I'm glad I have you to worry about me.”

“Why wouldn't I worry about you?”

“You've got so many other things to worry about. Things more important than some poor baker...” His hand didn't leave Sha's cheek.

“Kane...”

“You've done so many amazing things. You shouldn't have to worry about me.”

“Kane!” Sha grabbed his friend's wrist. “How could you say something like that...?”

“Don't cry... Please don't cry over me. It doesn't suit you.” Sha gasped when Kane pulled him in against his chest. “I'm sorry I upset you... I just can't believe that someone as amazing as you even knows my name.” Sha wasn't prepared for the kiss that Kane pressed to the dark freckle under his eye. It wasn't an unusual gesture, Kane had a tendency to be affectionate, as both of his parents had been, but somehow this was different. The kiss lingered a little longer. Kane held him a little tighter. And his heart raced a little faster behind his ribs. When Kane pulled away, there was a longing in his eyes that Sha had never seen.

He decided that he liked it.

“What am I to you...?” The baker looked a little surprised by the question and hesitated before answering.

“You are... You're so many things. My prince. My dearest friend... You are the most precious person in my life. Just knowing you is the greatest joy I can imagine.” Sha could feel his cheeks getting hotter and he ducked his head, only to have Kane catch his chin and tilt his face back up. “But none of that matters if you want it any other way. If you ever wanted me out of your life... If you wanted me to just be another face in the crowd of people who adore you... I would be heartbroken, but if that's what you want, I'll give it to you. If you want a friend, someone to take care of you and hold your secrets; I'll give that to you. If what you want is a lover...” Sha's eyes shot up to meet Kane's and he held his breath. “Even just for a moment, someone you can just toss aside... I'll give you everything. Anything you could ever ask for. It's yours.”

Kane was close. Almost too close, but not nearly close enough all at once. It was almost too much for Sha to take, and he shivered. Just the thought of being with Kane was more than enough to leave him flustered. He wouldn't say he'd never thought of it before but- he'd never even been _kissed_ properly, let alone _slept_ with anyone. His parents had been far too strict for anything like that to have ever been a possibility. Though they had tried to arrange a marriage for him just a year and a half ago. Neither he, nor the young woman they'd introduced him to, had much interest in the idea beyond the obvious political benefits. Both their parents had told them to give it time, that they would grow to love each other, and besides- they wouldn't even be married until Sha took the throne. All in all, the girl hadn't been unpleasant. She was the daughter of a wealthy land owner. Beautiful. Quite charming in her own way. They'd ended the visit as friends with promises to write each other, and a quick hug with a kiss on each cheek.

But this... His heart felt like it would stop at the thought of even just kissing Kane. They'd slept in the same bed before, but that was when they were children, then a couple of times in more recent years when Sha had snuck out of the palace at night after a particularly hard day, in search of comfort. Kane's eyes searched his when he didn't answer right away.

“I...” He faltered. “I don't know what I want...” He knew he was a horrible liar. He knew what he wanted. He wanted someone who would love and cherish him. Someone who would think the world of him, but wouldn't treat him like he was made of glass or put him on a pedestal.

He wanted Kane.

“What do _you_ want Kane?”

“I just want you to be happy.”

“If you were selfish then. If you didn't care what I wanted. If you didn't take my feelings into account. What would you want?” Kane's eyes looked dark in the low light of his room and Sha thought he imagined him leaning in a little closer. When he spoke again, his voice was lower, almost a whisper.

“I would want to keep you by my side forever.” He breathed. “I don't care what else happens to me, as long as I get to spend that time with you.” Kane's nose brushed against his.

' _Too close. Too much_.' Sha's cheeks were burning and he wanted to look away but found himself unable to. Part of him was screaming to turn and run, but another part was begging to close the short gap between them.

“Anything you want, Your Highness. Anything at all and it's yours.”

“Call me by my given name.”

“What?”

“My given name, Kane. Use it. That's what I want.”

“That's all?” Kane was teasing him. “You could ask for anything in the world Your Highness. I would do anything for you.” He took half a step back.

“Then call me by my name.” Sha took a step forward and closed the gap between them again, hoping that Kane wouldn't notice the way his knees were shaking. “Call me by name and I'll stay with you. That's all I want.” He lied. He wanted so much more. He tried to hold eye contact with Kane, but being so close he was going a bit cross-eyed, so he looked down instead, his gold eyes landing on Kane's lips as he smiled.

“Are you sure?” Sha tried to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat and nodded. He couldn't breathe. Kane ran his fingers through his hair and touched their foreheads together. “Anything you could ever ask for... I would give you the world, Sha.” Kane had used his name before. Much like his physical displays of affection, it wasn't new, but right now it felt so different. There was so much more meaning behind it.

“Say it again...” He whispered. “Please.” Kane laughed softly, his grip getting a little tighter.

“Sha Ravenhearst... I love you.” Time stopped, and Sha couldn't process what Kane had said before he was pulled in impossibly closer, and Kane's lips were on his. It was a soft, sweet, simple thing, but it was more perfect than he could have ever imagined. But it was over far too quickly, when Kane shuddered and pulled away, gasping, and putting him at arm's length.

“Kane?”

“I'm sorry. By the Goddess, Your Highness I am so sorry.” There was fear in his eyes. Sha tried to close the gap between them, opening his mouth to tell him it was alright; to tell him that he felt the same, but he was cut off and pushed away again. “Please forgive me.” Kane's hands left his shoulders and Sha felt a chill run down his spine when he turned to leave the room.

“No.. Wait, please. I'm not angry!” Kane didn't turn back to face him and kept walking, one hand covering his mouth. “I'm... I'm not-” Sha felt a sob creeping it's way up his throat and he swayed, almost aware of the rotation of the earth under him. “I love you too...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this is going to actually be a slow burn but I had to do this. In the original drafts of this story, Kane and Sha were already together at the beginning so this is frustrating for me to write.
> 
> Sorry this chapter was so short!
> 
> Comments, kudos and bookmarks will earn you my undying love and affection!! See you next time!
> 
> Much Love,  
> Alex


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!  
> Today we get some backstory and a little more about how the world works. Pay attention. There's gonna be a test later.  
> Here we go~

Sha didn't know exactly how long he sat on Kane's bed, waiting for him to come back, but when he looked up, the sun was starting to dip down past the horizon. He stood slowly, ignoring the pain in his knees and braced himself against the door frame, looking down the hall. Kane had shut himself in the room that had belonged to his parents and there hadn't been a peep from him the whole time. Sha debated knocking, to try and get his attention, to ask him if he wanted something to eat, or just wanted to talk, but he thought better of it. The baker had looked throughly spooked when he left, and the young elf figured he just needed time.

With a resigned sigh he carefully made his way back downstairs, grabbing the spare key to the shop that Kane kept under the counter before leaving out the back door, making sure it was secure with a quick jiggle of the handle. He pocketed the key and paused. He really had no idea where to go from here. He weighed his options carefully. He could go to Jay, but she would probably tease him about his encounter with Kane rather than help him. Taa, in the next town over, was a sweet woman but she didn't know him as well. Kalin would have solid insight, but he was in the First District and that would take him too close to the palace for his liking. He glanced up at the second story of the bakery, and debated going back in.

“I knew you wouldn't stay in there forever, Your Highness.” Sha spun on his heel and found himself face to face with the guard captain, Ko. He froze, knowing he would never outrun him without a head start. “Your father wants me to bring you home.” He frowned sympathetically.

“I know... But you know I can't go back this time... Please just...” Sha felt tears welling in his eyes and saw the panic on his guard's face. “Please just let me stay.”

“You know I can't do that Highness.” He sighed, putting a hand on his shoulder. “I can't keep them away from you forever.”

“Then just until morning.” He begged. “Please, Ko. I need to do this. I'll make it all right in the morning, I promise. And I wont tell them that you saw me.” The older man looked conflicted for a moment, looking up and down the street before rubbing his eyes with a tired sigh.

“Alright. But just until morning. I'll be here to escort you back at sunrise.”

“Thank you.” Sha wrapped his arms around his waist and hugged him tight, getting a nervous pat on his shoulder. “I'll come. I promise.” Ko nodded and gave him a pat on the head.

“Be safe, Your Highness...” He muttered as Sha turned to leave.

 

Down the road, Sha paused in front of Jay's shop. She might tease him, but she might be of some help. He shook his head and carried on, not caring anymore where his feet took him. He had some friends in the city and he trusted himself enough to end up somewhere safe. He didn't look up to take stock of his surrounding's again until he heard shouting. It was loud, heavily accented, Elvish coming from inside a tavern to his left. Something about the voice seemed familiar but he couldn't place it until the owner started shouting in Common.

“You're a filthy cheat is what you are!” The door slammed open and the cause of the ruckus came tumbling out, his shirt torn, landing in the dust and spitting a curse at the barkeep that had thrown him out. It was Reno, the traveler that had eyed him up back in Kane's bakery, piss drunk with a split lip and struggling to stand. “The fuck are you lookin' at!?” He shouted at a woman who was glaring at him while she swept up in front of her own store. “Never seen a Peace Keeper before?” Sha backed into the ally across the street, keeping to the shadows. He caught a glimpse of a tattoo on Reno's chest when he tried to stand again.

“That's enough outta ya, ya daft idiot.” The man that had come into the bakery with him stomped out of the tavern and grabbed him by the back of his shirt, hoisting him to his feet and holding the back of his neck to steady him when he staggered. “Yer a damn fool, Reno.”

“Ah, fuck off.” Reno snapped back, shoving his companion's massive hand away. “Don't need your damn help.”

“You're both morons.” The woman that had come to collect Reno from the bakery stepped out, another young woman behind her with her arms crossed.

“You know he was cheating Ophelia! You saw it.”

“I swear. Centuries old and the both of you are still acting like children.” She glared. Reno muttered something in Elvish and she shook her head, clearly not understanding. But Sha heard it. Or most of it at least. Apparently, some other man in the bar had been cheating at a card game, and had insulted Reno's family when he was called on it. “You pick fights in every city we stop in. And if you're not picking a fight, you're off trying to get into someone's pants. Some Peace Keeper you are.”

“You can fuck off too.” Reno staggered away from the rest of his group and headed off down the road.

“Should we go after him?” The girl that had come out with Ophelia watched him go nervously.

“Don't worry yerself.” The giant man grunted. If someone had called him by name, Sha hadn't caught it. “He can take care of himself 'till morning. We'll collect him then.” He shook his head and plodded off in the opposite direction, Ophelia at his side.

“Come on, Mia!” She called when the girl hesitated. She gave one last look over her shoulder at the elf stumbling away before jogging to catch up to the other two.

Sha watched them for a moment before turning his attention to Reno again. The nearest inn was in the next district and he wouldn't make it there on his own in this condition. He bit his lip nervously before hurrying to catch up with him.

“E-Excuse me?” He stammered out. Reno swayed a little when he turned, his glare melting to a smile when he laid eyes on Sha. “There... There's an inn, if you'd like. It's a little ways off but I can show you the way.”

“ _Pretty darling like you escorting me around town._ ” Even his native tongue was hard to understand with Reno's accent and drunken slur. “I'd be delighted.” He slung an arm around Sha's shoulder and let him lead the way through the city. He chattered on about nothing in particular, compliments to Sha, and complaints about his companions, Elvish mixing with Common. Sha mostly stayed silent. Answering a few questions here and there, but mostly ignoring his rambling.

The inn was right next to Kane's bakery and Reno's eyes lit up when he recognized the store front.

“They told us he made the best cakes in town.” He hummed. “Gods, they were right. Haven't had something that sweet in ages. Not since...” He pitched forward and Sha struggled to hold him up, one arm around his waist, his other hand bracing his chest. “Damn.” He laughed as he righted himself.

“Come on... Let's see if they can get you a room.” Sha huffed and helped Reno through the door and up to the counter. “Kross? Are you here?” He called. There was a bang and a curse from behind a closed door and a man with messy black hair stumbled out, throwing a quick 'sorry' over his shoulder and straightening his clothes.

“What can I do for you?”

“He needs a room.” Sha jerked his head at Reno, who gave a sloppy salute. “From what I understand, he's just passing through. The rest of his party is in the Second District.”

“He have coin?” Kross gave Reno a curious look and he dug through his pockets, stepping away from Sha to put a few pieces of gold on the counter. Kross' eyes widened and he turned his gaze to Sha. “Where did you find this guy?”

“Got tossed out of a bar. This sweet little thing came to my rescue.” Reno laughed, using the counter to keep himself upright. “Woulda wandered the street for hours if it weren't for him!”

“I'll take care of him from here.” Kross sighed. “You better hurry along home.”

“Thank you Kross. If I see the rest of his party, I'll be sure to tell them he's here.”

“Oh don't you worry about that, love. They'll find me.” Sha didn't quite like the smile Reno gave him as he leaned on the counter. “You sure you don't want to stay? _I could show a lovely treat like you a good time._ ” Kross raised an eyebrow when Sha went red.

“ _N-No thank you._ ” He choked out.

“What did he say?”

“Not important. I'll leave him to you.” Sha turned on his heel and hurried back out into the night. He shivered, pulling his coat a little tighter. Night's were cold in the city. He glanced up at Kane's window. There was still a light on there, so he still hadn't left his parents' old room. Sha sighed and put his hood up, turning to head back towards the First District.

He didn't see Reno's companions again and sighed, part relieved, part disappointed. He wasn't sure he'd have the courage to go up to the three of them. At least not all at once. Mia had seemed like his best bet for conversation, but the giant with them terrified him. He knocked quietly on the door of Kalin's clinic and waited, watching the streets carefully. He didn't have much to worry about in the First District in the way of criminals, but he didn't want any other guards to spot him. He thought he saw Ko coming down the street but the door opened before he could get a proper look.

“Your Highness? What are you doing here?” Strife had opened the door and was looking down at him, puzzled. His appearance had changed since Sha had seen him last. A soft looking pair of ears poked up from the top of his head and a tail twitched behind him. Sha wasn't surprised. Strife _was_ a shape shifter after all, and it wasn't uncommon to see one talking on characteristics of their animal of choice. Finnian, the jeweler on the other side of Kane's shop, and Kross' Companion, was fond of foxes, while Jay sometimes sported raven's wings. “Is something the matter?”

“I'm sorry to barge in like this... I'm sure you and Kalin are busy, I just... I needed to talk to someone.” Sha looked down at his feet.

“Of course! Come in, come in.” Strife put an arm around his shoulders and closed the door behind them. “Kalin is not seeing anyone at the moment if you would prefer to talk to him. This seems like a personal matter and I am quite sure he knows you much better than I do.”

“I'd actually like to talk to both of you, if it's all the same.” Strife's grey eyes softened and he led Sha up to the second floor, then to the end of the hall, into Kalin's kitchen.

“We have a guest.” He smiled when Kalin turned around.

“Sha? By the gods, you look awful. What happened?” Kalin's careful hands cupped his face and he looked away.

“S-Something happened between Kane and me.” He muttered, looking down, trying to avoid Kalin's eyes. Strife had stepped away and was busying himself at the stove, one ear twisted round to listen in on their conversation.

“Did you have a fight?” Kalin sat him down at the table and took up the chair next to him.

“Well... Not exactly.” Sha fidgeted with the edge of his coat, blushing and trying to think of how to tell them what had happened. “He... He kissed me.” There was a clatter and surprised yelp from Strife and he looked up to see the shape shifter catching a cup before it fell to the floor. Kalin stared at him wide eyed.

“He what?”

“He told me he loved me, and then he kissed me.” Sha's cheeks burned and he hid his face in his hands.

“He finally did it.” Kalin laughed. “Gods, I thought he'd never come clean!”

“What?” Sha looked up again and the doctor smiled.

“Your Highness, Kane has been in love with you since you were children.” He chuckled. “I never thought he'd actually tell you though. I'm glad he did. He's been telling me about it since the day we met.” Sha thought back to the day he'd introduced them and blinked, surprised.

“You've known all this time? When did he tell you?”

“After you left his flat that night. His fever spiked again and he was delirious. He kept asking for you and when I told him again that you'd left he broke down. You were right to bring me with you. He'd kill me if he ever knew I told you this but, he was much worse than I thought he was when I first saw him. I actually had to bring him back here for a few days. Anyway. While he was half conscious he started babbling about how he didn't want to go that way, and how he'd never had the chance to tell you how he felt. If I hadn't been so worried about him, it would have been sweet.”

“He... He really said that?” Kalin nodded. “Then why... He ran off after it happened. He locked himself in his father's old room and didn't come out for hours. That's why I came here. I don't know what to do Kalin.”

“Do you feel the same?” Strife asked, joining them with a set of mugs and the kettle.

“Yes... I think I've always felt the same. I just don't know how to go about things like this. I grew up very sheltered.” Sha took the tea gratefully, stirring in a spoonful of sugar. Strife's ears twitched with amusement.

“Did you tell him?”

“I didn't get the chance... He left before I could say anything.” He sighed. Strife hummed and laughed, saying something in a language that Sha didn't understand. “What do I do?” He asked, staring into his tea miserably.

“You should tell him, Your Highness. Of course you will have to wait until morning. It is much too late for you to be roaming these streets on your own.” Sha didn't have the heart to tell the shape shifter that he'd been wandering these streets at night for years, sneaking out to see Kane. “Of course there are plenty of other ways for you to _show_ him your love.” Strife lounged in his chair, his legs crossed at the knee, tail swishing playfully, and shot a smirk at Kalin who turned as red as Sha felt he was.

“Don't tell him things like that.” The doctor scolded. His charge just gave him a lazy smile and said something else in his native tongue. Sha wished he understood. The language sounded beautiful. “Though I do agree about telling him. I'll walk you back to the bakery in the morning, if you'd like. I have plenty of beds to spare right now.” A rattling cough, followed by dry heaving caught Kalin's attention. “Try to get some rest. I'll see you both in the morning.”

“Good night Kal.” Sha smiled. “Thank you.”

“You too Strife. Come to bed when you're ready.” Kalin's hand lingered a moment longer on Strife's shoulder, and Sha found himself wondering if he'd taken his own advice and told the foreigner his feelings.

“I will. But I have a few more words of advice for our prince.” Kalin nodded and hurried off down the hall. When they'd heard a door open and close, Strife turned back to him. “I was only kidding before. You do not seem the type to jump into something so physical. It may work for some, but I do not think either of you would benefit from having sex now. Though I could not say that I would blame you if that is what you wanted. Your baker is quite handsome.” Sha almost choked on his tea and Strife laughed.

“Do you really think I should tell him though? He seemed so frightened when he left the room. He even apologized to me.”

“I think that is exactly what you should do. If he is frightened by his own actions, it will comfort him to know that you feel the same way he does.” Strife's gentle hand covered his own and Sha smiled a little. “So you do love him?”

“I think that's what this is. I can't think when I'm around him, but everything feels so clear at the same time. He makes me feel safe... Warm.” Strife's smile was almost a little sad.

“Sha... I hope you do realize what will happen though.” He started quietly. Sha looked at him curiously. “I hope to never see you heartbroken, but Kane is... Well he is human, and one day you will be without him.” The realization of the meaning behind Strife's words struck him all at once.

“I-I never even thought... I never thought about it... We're the same age.” He whispered. While that was true, Kane would continue to age, while Sha remained mostly unchanged for centuries. Their races had never mattered before. They were only children, born around the same time. But when he thought about his parents, and how old they truly were, panic started to set in. Someday Kane would die. And Sha would be alone. He didn't even want to think about the years that would follow Kane's death. He'd read his great-grandmother's journals, had read about her love, his biological great-grandfather, supposedly a human, and the pain she'd suffered after his passing.

“Sha?”

“How old are you Strife?” The shape shifter blinked, caught off guard, and thought for a moment, his eyes seeming to cloud over, the hunch of his shoulders showing centuries of pain, despite his appearance.

“After a while you stop keeping track...” He sighed. “But if I had to make a guess... Close to three hundred. About the same as Kalin.” Sha's eyes widened. He knew Kalin was at least part elvish, but he didn't realize that even with mixed blood he would live that long.

“Where did you come from? What's your story?” Sha leaned forward on the table and Strife frowned.

“It is the same as yours. My family had high hopes for me, but I was never one to follow orders. Not theirs at least.” He mirrored Sha's posture. “You have heard of the Gates, yes?” Sha nodded. There were other worlds beyond his own, more than anyone could count or name. Travel between them wasn't exceedingly rare, per say, but it was difficult. There were Gates that had been opened, but they were heavily guarded, and there were strict policies in place to keep things orderly. The process was usually reserved for traveling royalty. Sha himself had been in the process of getting a Gate Scroll of his own. “And have you heard of Jumpers?”

“No...”

“Jumpers are ones who can open their own Gates. They travel freely.” Strife's eyes were shining. “Someone must have strong magic, and great control of that magic, to open a Gate of their own, but it can be done. It is highly illegal of course.”

“How do you know about them?” Sha was sure he knew the answer before Strife even opened his mouth to tell him.

“I was one of them.” He lowered his voice. “I learned on my own, in my spare time. I was too curious, not satisfied with my own crumbling world. My city was not so different from yours, but everything was dying. It was slow and painful. Many of my people could _feel_ the world giving way under us for years. We were sure there was nothing we could do to stop it, so most resigned themselves to their fate.” He stared into his tea. “I watched my city fall to war and ruin. My father was a proud man. Too proud to see that fighting with other nations would solve nothing. He drained our resources, city after city, dragging my mother, my siblings and I along with him, leaving a trail of bodies behind him. You and I are not so different, Sha.” Strife looked back up, and Sha met his gaze. A bolt of recognition hit him.

“They caught you... And another.” Strife nodded.

“It was my younger brother. We came through the proper Gate, came begging your father for help.” His gaze turned hard. “When we told him what our father was doing, how he was only killing us faster, we were turned away. Your father sent me back to deliver the news to my family.”

“I've seen you... Your eyes.”

“I am not surprised... After all, feuds between royal families are not uncommon. You have probably seen my family in your history books. I was always told I had my father's eyes. The one thing I cannot change...” He spat bitterly.

“But that was all so long ago... What happened? In all the books I've read the feud just... ended.” Sha's knuckles were turning white from how tightly he was clasping his hands.

“I was a child then. Well, a child by our standards. I suppose I could not have been much older than you are now when it ended. I am surprised though, that it has not been recorded. There was bloodshed by both our families. Did you know you had another brother?”

“What? There's nothing in the family records. My mother never said anything about another child.”

“My father killed your brother, your father killed mine.” Strife said simply, his eyes never leaving Sha's. “According to records, I have no younger brother. Only two sisters. One older, one younger.” Sha was trembling now. “Though, I suppose I do not exist now either... I am sure they all think me dead. I chose an appearance as different as I could from the rest of my family. I changed my name. They would not recognize me if they passed me on the street today, and hopefully my family has faded far enough into memory that no one here will know me either. I am sure I will not be recognized. I spent very little time in your world in my youth. I was only here on my father's wishes.”

“What...” Sha swallowed and loosened his hands, trying to get the feeling back into them. “What did you do? After your brother...” Strife sighed and took a long drink, rubbing his eyes before continuing.

“It was actually _your_ brother's death that sent me away. I did not hear about my own brother's passing for many years. Seeing my father kill that boy... I could not stand to be near him after that. I had learned how to Jump the Gate on my own by then, I taught myself, mostly in my own world. Opening smaller gates and moving between the nations before my father, warning them of what was to come. After seeing your brother, his name was Aries, I think... After seeing him die I Jumped. On the spot. It was the first and only time I had let another person see me at the Gate. I was lucky not to be caught. I landed somewhere completely new. A world untouched by my father. But still, that is when I changed myself. It was hard for a while, most shape shifters only shift for a short time before reverting back to what they looked like before, but after a few years in hiding, only dropping my illusion for a moment if I was alone, this became natural for me. I changed my name, only giving people my chosen name, saying that I had no family to speak of, and therefore no family name. I have been 'Strife' for two hundred years now. I cannot remember what my mother called me... And I do not care to remember.”

“By the Gods... Does Kalin know any of this?” Sha asked from behind his hand, his eyes wide. Strife shook his head.

“You are the first person in a hundred years I have told my story to.” He looked down but Sha saw the tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Who was the other?” He reached out to take Strife's hand and almost sighed with relief when the shape shifter twined their fingers together and squeezed gently.

“The first person I fell in love with... and his wife... I ended up on their doorstep with one foot in the grave. They took me in and brought me back from the brink. Years later, the city fell... and I lost my family again... Raiders came and burned it to the ground. I Jumped again, and found others to keep my bed warm. None lasted more than a month at most with me. I am ashamed to say it but I used them all. I never wanted to catch feelings again, so we would fuck, I traveled with some of them for a time, then I would Jump without a word, and move on to the next... Kalin is...” He swallowed and wiped away his tears with his free hand. “Kalin is the first person I have loved in a long time Sha... He would be devastated if he knew the truth...”

“Your secret will be safe with me.” Sha leaned in to hug the traveler and was relieved when he hugged him back. “But... What brought you back here? If you have such bad memories of this place?”

“It was an accident.” Strife laughed. “Somebody caught me at the last Gate I used. Tried to pull me out of it.” He shook his head. “It threw me off. I have never Jumped with anyone else, so I did not manage to get as far as I had hoped, and when I ended up here, I was too drained to do it again. I had only planned on staying a little while but then...” He looked over his shoulder towards the hall Kalin had hurried down and smiled. “Kalin found me, just outside of town. I was planning on staying hidden, given my family's history here, but he insisted I stay with him.” A door down the hall opened and Strife's ears perked up.

“Excuse me..? Is Mr. Kalin still awake?” A little girl with almost white blonde hair peaked around the corner, clutching a blanket around her thin shoulders tight.

“I am sorry my love, he is taking care of someone else right now. Did you need something?” Strife had gotten up and gone to kneel in front of the girl.

“My throat still hurts.” She complained softly, her voice hoarse. Strife smiled and picked her up gently, holding her on his hip.

“Well I have just the thing for that. Sha would you help me?” The little girl took notice of Sha when he stood and she gasped, he eyes lighting up with excitement.

“You're the prince!” Her small voice cracked. “What are you doing here? You aren't sick are you?”

“No, I'm fine dearest.” Sha smiled. “Kalin and Strife are friends of mine. I'm just here for a visit.” He reassured her. “What's your name?”

“Emi-” Sha waited while she coughed, covering her mouth with the blanket. “Emily.” She finally managed to get out. Sha leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead.

“May the Goddess bless you Emily. Now, lets see what we can do about that cough, shall we?” Sha followed Strife back into the kitchen and sat with Emily while he went about his task.

“What's it like?” She piped up. “Living in the palace, I mean.”

“It's...” He paused, looking down and frowning. He hated it... But he couldn't bare telling this little girl that it was cold and lonely there. He hardly had any friends, and the ones that his family deemed 'appropriate' for him were all cut from the same cloth he was. All children of other rulers, or wealthy families. People he had no interest in. “I've never really thought about it.”

“Mama says she has friends who went to work in the palace. Maybe you know them!” Emily's eyes were bright and Sha had never been more uncomfortable. He locked eyes with Strife and he gave him a sympathetic smile. He would know what this was like.

“I might but... There are a lot of people who work there and we're all really busy. I may have met them in passing though.” He lied. He had met very few members of their staff, at the instance of his parents. ' _You don't need to know their names_ ' they would tell him. ' _They're here to serve you, what more do you need to know_?'

“Here you are love.” Strife came to his rescue, putting a cup down in front of Emily. “You should rest your voice.”

“What's in it?” She asked, sniffing and wrinkling her nose a little.

“That is a family secret.” The shape shifter's eyes glinted with mischief. “Try a taste and if it is too bitter, I can bring you some honey.” Emily nodded and took a tentative sip, her face scrunching up as soon as it hit her tongue. Sha stifled a laugh, and Strife seemed to have just as much difficulty, biting his lip as he took the cup back to the counter, his shoulders shaking. When he came back he smiled and Emily didn't seem to have any trouble drinking this time round.

“Thank you.” Her voice was a little less hoarse now. “It feels much better now.”

“I am glad to hear it. Come. You should go back to bed. It is much too late for you to be awake.” Strife swept the girl into his arms again and she squealed with laughter.

“Good night, Your Highness.” She smiled at Sha and he smiled back, hoping it didn't come out as a grimace.

“Good night, Emily.” When Strife had gone around the corner Sha sighed and rested his head in his hands. He hated lying to anyone, but more so a child. She had seemed so excited and entranced by the idea of living in the palace. He couldn't bring himself to break that illusion...

“He didn't say anything strange to you did he?” Kalin's quiet laugh caught him by surprise and he picked his head up, shaking it no. “That's good. He can be... quite forward sometimes.” Sha didn't miss the way Kalin reached up to rub his neck, and he didn't miss the love bite on the side of his neck.

“Is that so?” He hummed and sipped at what was left of his tea to cover up his smile. “You dodged the question when Jay asked but... Do you love him Kal?” Kalin paused.

“I'm still a bit hesitant to say 'love', since he hasn't been here long... But he is very dear to me.” He smiled, absentmindedly running his thumb over the bruise on his neck. “I wish he'd open up a bit more to me though... He always looks like he has something to say after –” he cut himself off, “when we're alone. But when I ask him he always says it's nothing.”

“I'm sure he'll tell you when he's ready.” Sha tried to reassure him. He wanted to tell Kalin all he'd heard from the shape shifter and ask him what he thought about it, but he knew it wasn't his story to tell.

“I hope so... Ah, you don't want to listen to an old man worry about his love life.” Sha rolled his eyes at that. Kalin didn't look much older than him. “You must be tired. I've got a spare room if you still want to stay.”

“That'd be great, Kalin.” Sha started to get up but paused. “Do you want help clearing this up?” He gestured to the cups and kettle on the table but Kalin shook his head.

“Don't worry about it. I'll be up for a little while longer anyway.” Sha let his friend lead him down the hall, pausing next to one door that was cracked open a little. Strife was sitting at the side of Emily's bed running his fingers through her hair, singing so softly that Sha couldn't make out the words from where he stood, lulling her to sleep. He didn't miss the look of admiration in Kalin's eyes before he continued to another open door. “Here. If you need anything, my room is just across the hall. Feel free to help yourself to anything in the kitchen if you wake up before I do.”

“Thank you.”

“Anything for the Runaway Prince.” Kalin grinned and gave him a pat on the shoulder. “Sleep well, Sha.” Sha watched him go back down the hall, stopping by Emily's room again and leaning against the door frame, a soft smile on his face as he watched.

 

The next morning dawned, cold and raining, with loud knocking and panicked yelling. Sha almost fell out of bed when he was jolted awake by the noise. There was a curse and a surprised yelp from Kalin's room and Sha heard him hurrying down the hall before he even got to his own door. He peaked out just as Strife came out into the hallway, wrapped up in a robe, his hair a mess.

“Kalin! Kal open up, please!” Came a desperate shout from downstairs.

“Is that... Is that Kane?” Strife's ears perked up curiously and Sha tore off towards the stairs.

“Kane? Kane! Slow down! What is it?”

“Sha's gone. I went to wake him up and he'd left. Have you seen him?” Kane sounded absolutely frantic and Sha's heart twisted.

“Calm down. He's here. He came by last night.” Sha stopped at the top of the stairs and listened. “He told me what happened.”

“No.” Kane groaned. “He didn't. Please tell me he didn't. Gods... I've scared him off haven't I? _Fuck._ I knew it was stupid but he... Kal he was so _close_. I could feel his heartbeat.” He was breathless. “You know what that's like right?”

“I know. Trust me, I know. He's not angry with you. He was just surprised. He said you went to your parents' old room. He was worried about you.” Kane breathed a sigh of relief. “I should have gone back to talk to him... I acted like an idiot...”

“Yes you did.” Kalin laughed. There was an indignant ' _hey_!' and the dull thud of Kane's fist meeting Kalin's shoulder and the doctor just laughed more. “He's upstairs. You want to see him?”

“Does he want to-”

“Oh don't even start that. Of course he wants to see you. Come on.” Kalin came around the corner with Kane close behind and stopped short at the bottom of the stairs. “Sha.” He saw, rather than heard, Kane's breath hitch when he saw him. “How much of that did you hear?”

“None of it. I just got here. Had to get dressed.” He stifled a yawn to cover his lie. “Hi Kane.” Kane hurried up the stairs, looking like he was trying to keep himself from taking them two at a time. He wrapped Sha in his arms when he got to the top and Sha hugged him back tight.

“I was so worried...” Kane whispered. “You were just... gone...”

“I'm sorry. I should have told you I was coming here. I just... You left so suddenly, I thought you wouldn't want to talk to me.”

“I shouldn't have walked out on you the way I did. Not after... Not after what I said.” Kane took a step back. “And I shouldn't have said it. I was out of line... I'm sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?” Sha smiled and held onto Kane's hand. “It was sweet, what you said. I'm glad you said it.” He leaned up and kissed his friend's cheek. “I'm really glad you told me.”

“Good morning Kane.” Strife came up behind Kalin, leaning against his shoulder and yawning. He hadn't gotten dressed, but he'd pulled his hair back into a messy ponytail. “Will you be staying for breakfast?”

“I've got to get back to the shop. I try to open early. I just had to find Sha.”

“Are you going back too?” Kalin asked.

“Yeah, I'll go back with him. I think we have a lot to talk about.” He smiled up at Kane.

 

“When did you leave? I didn't even hear you.” Kane laughed as he walked down the street with Sha.

“I'm not sure. It was getting late though, the sun was down.” Sha adjusted his hood and wiped his hair out of his eyes. He was starting to wish that they had stayed at Kalin's. As they passed into the Second District it had started raining harder and all he had was a thin jacket. “I saw that elf again. The one that came into the shop yesterday.”

“Where?” Kane stopped and grabbed Sha's shoulder. “Did he talk to you at all?” He looked worried.

“No.” Sha hated lying to him, but this would be easier. He didn't want Kane getting involved with Reno and his group. “He was getting thrown out of a bar in Third. Don't know where they went after that.” He started walking again, trying to hurry. “Come on. I don't like being out in the rain.” He complained.

“I know.” Kane smiled and draped his own jacket over Sha's shoulders, and Sha didn't miss the look of surprise on the baker's face when he took his hand as they carried on.

 

The rest of their walk was spent in comfortable silence, with only a few words exchanged with anyone else that was unlucky enough to be caught out in the rain. Sha had a moment of panic when he saw a now familiar hulking form in the distance with an equally familiar redhead beside. He tugged his hood down a bit more over his eyes and edged a bit closer to Kane, hoping he wouldn't notice, and that if he did, he wouldn't say anything. It seemed the gods were on his side, and Reno and his companions passed without a word, but his sigh of relief was cut short when he saw the guard captain waiting outside the bakery.

“What do you want?” Kane demanded. “He's not going back this time.”

“Kane, calm down. I said I'd go back to make my statement, and I will.” Sha gave Kane's hand a squeeze before letting go. “Ko, do you want to eat before we go back?” He asked carefully.

“I wish we could, Your Highness, but there's something you should know first. I'm sorry but-”

“What the hell are you doing in my shop?” Kane's voice came out low and dangerous when he opened the door. Sha stopped short, his breath caught in his throat.

“This doesn't concern you, baker.” Sha's older brother, Daren, sat at one of the tables in the small shop with his feet up. “You and I need to have a chat, little brother.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go~ Third chapter done!
> 
> Some of this may seem insignificant, but I promise it'll be important later.
> 
> As always, I live for comments, kudos and bookmarks!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and much love,  
> Alex

**Author's Note:**

> Hey-o!
> 
> So this is the first original story I've posted in Y E A R S. The original first few chapters of this story were posted on my fictionpress long ago. They have since been deleted, hopefully never to see the light of day again though so it's okay. Not Beta read. In this house we post our work at 7am after being up all night.
> 
> Shits confusing now, I know. And it'll only get more confusing for a while as it goes on, but hopefully I'll be able to clear some of that up.
> 
> To learn more about the world and characters of 'Title Pending', feel free to jump on over to my side blog: storytimewith-alexander--reid.tumblr.com (but maybe go to my main blog first as this one is still pretty much empty)
> 
> Comments, kudos and bookmarks absolutely make my day, and make all the long nights I pull worth it, so go ahead and do those things.
> 
> Much Love!  
> Alex
> 
> ps- fun little bit of trivia. 'Title Pending' was the working title I gave this story back in the day when I first started it, but the longer I thought about it, the more it fit, so it's staying.


End file.
